Twisted Glass
by Kira MizuKHR
Summary: "Who are you?/Who am I?" Her tales were never exactly sensible, but sensible is boring after all. Poetry detailing the insanity of Alice and the Wonderland. Don't forget the Looking Glass as well.
1. Looking Glass Version 1

_Looking Glass_

Shine as sheet,

Ice as the winter snow,

Opposite of me,

Staring back at me,

Left is right,

Right is left,

Up is down,

Down is up,

Nothing makes sense in this glassy world,

Can you give me your heart sweet?

Let us dance in this twisted looking glass,

Who are you?

Who am I?

Are we the same?

Or are we enemies?

We look the same,

We talk the same,

We sense things the same,

But you are my reflection,

The same yet the opposite,

Are things the way they are meant to be?

Am I the real me?

Or are you the real me?

How different are we?

One part of the other,

Another part of the one,

Red and white painted,

Across this canvas of light,

I don't know if we will be friends or not,

Let's see if faith will agree.

Looking Glass Looking Glass,

What do you see?


	2. Looking Glass Version 2

_Looking Glass_

Shinning in the sun,

Cold as the winter snow,

Opposite of me,

Staring back at me,

Left is right,

Right is left,

Up is down,

Down is up,

Nothing makes sense in this glassy world,

Can you give me your heart sweet?

Let us dance in this twisted looking glass,

Who are you?

Who am I?

Are we the same?

Or are we enemies?

We look the same,

We talk the same,

We sense things the same,

But you are my reflection,

The same yet the opposite,

Are things the way they are meant to be?

Am I the real me?

Or are you the real me?

How different are we?

One part of the other,

Another part of the one,

Red and white painted,

Across this canvas of light,

I don't know if we will be friends or not,

Let's see if faith will agree.

Looking Glass Looking Glass,

What do you see?


	3. White&Red (Black) Kings&Queens and Other

_White & Red Kings and Queens and Other Pieces_

A game of chess is at play,

Now ignite your flame!

Alive come the olden days,

Silence and swift,

The transformation begins,

Each special in its own accord,

Red as blood, ruby with delight,

Old as time itself,

Ice and pale, the skin is so, beautiful beyond compare,

Defending and saving, recording and remembering,

Laying down their lives for their King and Queen,

Announce the battle! Prepare the men!

New blood shall be spilled,

Defending their King and Queen,

Seal the promise with a kiss,

Order the orders to be declared to all,

Never the same battle ever again,

Ends to a battle of wits on end.


	4. White&Red(Black)Kings&Queens and Other2

_White & Red (Black) Kings and Queens and Other Pieces_

A game of wits,

A battle of love and hate,

A war of those that fight and those that flee,

Now ignite your flame!

Alive comes the olden days,

Silence and swift,

The transformation begins,

Each special in its own accord,

Red as blood, ruby with delight,

Or Dark as night,

Old as time itself,

Ice and cold, as the snow is so, beautiful beyond compare,

Defending and saving, recording and remembering,

Laying down their lives for their King and Queen,

Announce the battle! Prepare the men!

New blood shall be spilled,

Defending their King and Queen,

White makes the first move,

Then Red (or is it Black?) counterattacks,

The pieces fall one after the other,

Death to all who cannot fight on,

And so the battle wears on,

So seal the promise with a kiss,

Announce the orders to be declared to all,

Never the same battle ever again,

Ends to a battle of wits on end…


	5. Flowers In the Grow

_Flowers In the Grow_

Flowing in the wind,

Lingering in the air,

Over the sun and back on the moon again,

Wind is its greatest pleasure,

Earth is its home forever,

Radiant as the stars at night,

Stars that tell stories others know not,

"Introduce your name my dear,"

"Name you say? It's Alice."

The flower peers over to see the creature,

Heavy eyes sharpen into a narrow gaze,

Each drawing a question in the air,

Grow grow my pretty dear,

Rise up into the air,

Over the hills and down the hill

Whispering in the wind.


	6. White and Red

**White**

Poetry fills the air,

A melody of its own time,

Rippling throughout the black and white space,

Taking time to muddle the ear and brain,

The impossible can happen,

The possible does not,

Alluring the unknown to watch,

A battle of wits and of the unknown,

A recorder in the making,

"Lily dear Lily do not fret",

Dear Queen Mother is here,

A volcano erupts,

A bang is announced,

A surprise of the unknown revealed,

White as snow in the Winter Time.

 **Red**

Race to the finish line,

Over hills and over stream,

Singing a song of dreams,

Each riddle twisting and turning,

Signing the contrast due,

Around and around we go,

Raise the crown on high,

Ending and beginning a race of time,

Roses are red,

Ending is here,

Dance in the red moon my Queen.


End file.
